diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Greed (Demon)
Greed, Baroness of the Treasure Realm is the mistress of all Treasure Goblins. She first appeared as a boss in Patch 2.1 in Diablo III: Reaper of Souls. She resides in the Inner Sanctum of the Treasure Realm, and serves as its final boss. In-game When players enter the Inner Sanctum, Greed is resting at her throne. Kicking the chest from beneath her foot will cause her to wake up. She uses the following attacks, most of which can be outrun due to her very slow movement speed: *'Smash': delivers a heavy blow with Greed's club. *'Charge': Greed rushes forward, damaging and knocking back enemies in her path. She repeats this attack three times, but if she hits a solid wall or central orb, she will be stunned briefly, and a Treasure Fiend will hop off her back. In that case, her charging rampage will stop. *'Shockwave': a rapid blow that creates a long, very fast piercing shockwave, roughly 20 yards wide, leaving a fissure in the ground that deals high damage. Knocks back if an enemy happens to be in its path. *'Falling Chests': gold starts raining in a small area, followed by the fall of several chests for high Physical damage. The more Life Greed loses, the more raining chests she summons. Moments before said chests fall, the targeted location is highlighted with a fiery circle. Over the course of battle, Treasure Fiends jump from Greed's back when she charges into an obstacle. They do not attack players, but can be killed for extra rewards, and immediately start to channel their escape portal. Note: if all players die and reset the battle, whatever loot the Fiends dropped will be lost! Once players bring Greed's Life down to around 5% of her maximum, the battle is won, as a massive chest filled with items and gold appears from above and crushes her. Players are stunned during this period, allowing any Treasure Goblins a chance to escape. This chest appears to have a guaranteed drop of two Legendary items per run (prior to any reward modifiers), but no gems or materials. The Legendary Gem known as Boon of the Hoarder can drop from Greed. As of Patch 2.4, opening the chest begins a 60 second countdown to being forced out of the realm. The upside of this is now one can run multiple instances of the Realm of Greed without having to reset the game. Development Initially Greed was going to be male, but the development team changed the character to a female baroness. This fell in line with the beehive motif Blizzard was aiming for with the Vault, as per having a 'queen' at the end of the dungeon. Personality and Traits Greed lives up to her namesake, and does not take kindly to intrusion into her realm. She is never satisfied, and sends her minions out to find gold constantly. The incoming gold in turn has to be tallied. And the existing gold must be inventoried to make sure none of it has gone missing. Plus, Greed takes a bath in all her gold every three hours. She is obsessed with all things valuable, and is compelled to increase her wealth.2014-08-13, Patch 2.1.0 Preview: The Vault. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-10-28 Images 5_Greed_a.jpg|Greed resting on her throne greeds-domain07.jpg Greeds-domain08.jpg Greeds-domain10.jpg|Greed crushed by a chest greeds-domain11.jpg|The loot from the chest (note two legendary item stars) greed.jpg greeds-domain-chest1.jpg|Greed's chest closeup Trivia *Greed bears some resemblance to the Great Goblin from the 2014 Hobbit film adaptation. *Greed's Strongbox (the chest that kills her) can be used again and again, snapping her bloodied corpse with brutal force every time. This started as a glitch, but was not changed, due to players' positive reaction. *Greed is one of Josh Mosqueira's favorite monsters in Diablo III.2014-11-27, BlizzCon 2014 – Diablo III: What’s Next Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-03-11 *Greed might be a reference to The Binding of Isaac, where Greed is killed the same way with the chest. *Greed's death may also be a reference to ''Castle Crashers ''where almost all bosses also have a chest crush them after defeat. References Category:Unique Monsters Category:Lords of Hell Category:Diablo III Monsters Category:Boss